Fiora/Trivia
General * Fiora is voiced by , who also voices , , and . * Fiora's fighting style references while she herself might have been inspired by .Morello on Fiora's origin ** Her taunt references the 'salute' from duel tradition. * In her joke, Fiora draws face in the air. * Her dance references to the tune of in . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Fiora theonym , from Proto-Italic DeVaan, M. Etymological Dictionary of Latin, p. 227-8 feminine suffix ''-a''. ** Flōs's accusative singular flōrem yields many modern descendants such as Italian fiore, French fleur < Old French flor & flur > English flower ~ flour. *** All from root *bʰleh₃-'' > English ''bloom & blossom. ** Her name might be referencing and/or * Her house's name comes from Latin toponym < laurus " " < Mediterranean loan-word dakʷ-'' (> Pre-Greek )Beekes, R.S.P. ''Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 306-7 ** House Laurent's crest & Victory Zone are also . Lore * Fiora has turned down every suitor, since a wife must relinquish her power to the husband in Demacia. * Based on her appearance, Fiora is between her late 20s to early 30s. Quotes ; * }} and }} references from . ("Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." and "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you.") ; * }} might be referencing . Skins ; * The splashart background is the Laurent house. ** The family crest can be found on the banners and the window pattern. ; * She references the . * She was nicknamed 'Musketeer Fiora' before being given her final name. ; * She was nicknamed ' Fiora' before being given her final name. ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2012 along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She references the 'sexy teacher' trope. * Her sword is replaced by a and her taunt has her breaking it in half. * Her Sapphire Chroma resembles from . ; * She is from an alternate future in which she was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. ** When , her visor slides off revealing a barcode stamped on her forehead (might be referencing from ). * describes her as: ** "Weaves, unweaves; unraveled defense, dashing forward, blade gleaming. Caught orbiting one vision, dashing, striking, blade dancing... everything is optimized for the duel." * If one tells they fight for 'challenge', she'll say the following: ** "We must act with precision." * Her gear includes: ** (made a cameo for Snowdown Showdown 2014) ** ** ** ** ; * In her splash art, a defeated can be seen in the background alongside , , , and in Pool Party attire. * Her blade is replaced with a Pool Noodle sword. ** Depending on the chroma, the colour might reflect ice lolly flavors. *** Citrine is possibly lime. *** Rainbow is the same kind. *** Sapphire has a mellon texture. *** Pearl might be referencing the Rocket Ice Lolly. * She features a tattoo of the Laurent family crest rose, on her right outer thigh. * Her swimsuit colors are Aquamarine and Tanzanite. ; * She was released along with: ** ** ; * Thomas 'Hylia' Randby originally concepted this skin as a fanart but was allowed to create it after joining Riot.Hylia on Heartpiercer Fiora * is facilitating accolade. ** splash shares the same moment, though it is seconds before when the sword was upon the left shoulder. ** Two topiaries of and can be seen in the background. They maybe the queens of the Heartseeker world. ; * She was released in celebration of Invictus Gaming winning the Season 2018 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She represents TheShy. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by TheShy himself and displays his signature. Relations * might be the 'worthy opponent' Fiora longs for. * Her distaste for is many-fold: ** The Lady of Luminosity is a Crownguard, the Noble House that forced her father to dishonor House Laurent in order to spare his family from exile/execution when Fiora refused to marry one of their number. ** In Fiora's eyes, surrendered to the expectations set upon her by Demacia's patriarchal nobility and is always very 'optimistic' about getting its approval (much like Fiora herself was expected to had her arranged marriage come to fruition). *** As far as Fiora is concerned, is nothing more than a weak-willed puppet eager to let herself be ordered around and to let her will be bent to the very traditions Fiora despises. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 Harrowing Category:2016 Pool Party Category:2019 Valentines Day